1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and a method of communicating therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a call switching system having a plurality of mobile terminals each having individual identification information for connecting a call and a method of connecting a call therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system includes a plurality of mobile terminals. As a mobile terminal includes various functions, the mobile terminal performs a complex function. The various functions may include a message transmission and reception function, a wireless Internet function, a phonebook management function, a schedule management function, a navigation function, a communication function, and the like. In such a mobile communication system, each mobile terminal includes intrinsic identification information. The mobile terminal makes a call to a counterpart mobile terminal using the identification information of the counterpart mobile terminal. Further, the mobile terminal may manage a plurality of identification information through a phonebook management function. In order for the mobile terminal to connect a call, a user of the mobile terminal may input identification information to the mobile terminal, or may retrieve the identification information previously stored in the mobile terminal.
However, in the mobile communication system, if the user of the mobile terminal does not remember certain identification information, or if identification information is not stored in the mobile terminal, it is difficult for the user to make a call. Further, if the user of the mobile terminal is not aware of how to search for the identification information using a phonebook management function, it is also difficult for the user to make a call.